Restoring the balance
by Little red bookworm
Summary: Set after Sabriel and before lireal. Tells of what happened during those years before the kingdom was put right again.
1. your ride awaits

Restoring the Balance – Your ride awaits.

Sabriel woke to find herself in a hospital bed. It took her a while to remember what had happened. _Touchstone_ she thought sitting up,

'Sabriel! Your awake!'

She looked to where the voice had come from. Seeing it was Touchstone she relaxed a little and flashed him a smile.

'How's your leg?' Sabriel asked.

'Its better. How are you, shall I get a doctor?'

She shook her head. _Typical Touchstone,_ she thought, _not worrying about himself._

'How long have you been sitting there you look tiered?'

'I'm ok. I wanted to be with you when you woke up. Are you sure your ok Sabriel?'

'Yes I feel a lot better…'

Sabriel was cut off; the Doctor had entered the room.

'Glad to see your awake now Abhorsen. Now how do you feel?' The doctor asked.

_I'm getting fed up of people asking that,_ she thought. 'I'm fine, I just want to go home.'

'Well I'm sorry you cant do that, we would like you to stay here a few more days.'

By this time Touchstone had had enough. 'We shall both recover quickly the other side of the wall, where the charter is.' Touchstone told the doctor trying his best not to shout.

The doctor was clearly unhappy 'I'm not happy with you leaving. I don't understand how the charter works, but if you are sure you must go then I suggest you make up your mind quickly.' Picking up him things the doctor left Touchstone and Sabriel alone.

'Touchstone,' whispered Sabriel

'Sabriel, you stay here and get ready, I'll go and talk to the Corporal to see what we can arrange. I will not be long' Leaning over he kissed her lightly on the cheek before hobbling out the room.

Once Sabriel had gathered all her stuff and changed she sat on the bed waiting for Touchstone. She was knocked out of her trail of thought from a knocking on the door.

'Come in' she called

'Sabriel'

'Sulyn I'm so glad to see your safe. I cant help but feel sorry for…'

Sulyn cut Sabriel off, 'She would want us to be happy for her, not to be sad.'

Sabriel nodded

'I came to say goodbye. I'm moving down south. My parents want me to move. So I don't think I'll be seeing you to often'

'I know I shall be busy to'

'Yes, Touchstone is nice.'

'That's not what I meant'

Both girls giggled.

'Goodbye Sabriel,' Sulyn said hugging Sabriel, 'Hold on to him'

'Goodbye Sulyn, I shall miss you.' Sabriel replied. Then added. 'I will do'

Sulyn had not left long before Touchstone came back.

'I talked to the Corporal. The horse is all ready, just waiting for you. Are you ready?'

Sabriel nodded.

'Then your ride awaits milady'


	2. a bath and a meal

As soon as they had left the wall Sabriel had fallen asleep, arms around Touchstone and head leaning on his back. Touchstone stopped when he had reached the long cliffs, remember what Sabriel had said.

'Sabriel,' he whispered, 'Sabriel.'

Waking up with a jolt, that nearly knocking her off the horse, 'Where here?'

'Yes,' Touchstone said, helping her off the horse.

Sabriel looked around, it seemed ages since she was last here, less than 3 weeks ago but it so much had happened since then. With hands resting on the mahogany handles of the bells she drew Mosrael out. Holding it buy the clapper she shivered as she remember what happened last time, checking she was save from and dead creatures and free magic she rang the bell loud and clear. Soon a small door was visible in the wall. With Touchstone behind her, leading the horse, Sabriel started walking towards the door. As soon as they had reached it, the charter marks in the door came to live and a sending stepped taking the horse from Touchstones hand. Grapping Touchstones hand, Sabriel lend them up the steps, character marks lighting up as they went. Soon they were met by the sound of water. Noticing she has still holding Touchstones hand, she let it go, hoping he didn't notice her pink cheeks. Not noticing her cheeks Touchstone looked at the house, surrounded by a wall and by running water.

'How do we cross?' he asked, not noticing the stepping-stones.

'Follow me.' Sabriel said flashing Touchstone a smile.

Smiling back Touchstone followed her to the stepping-stones, going careful due to his bad leg, Touchstone jumped the stones leading to the Abhorsen's house.

Stopping when she had reached the other side, Sabriel turned in time to catch Touchstone. Blushing Touchstone got to his feet, 'Sorry.'

'Hey don't worry.' Sabriel said smiling, 'Come on, what we need is a nice hot bath and a good meal.'

Touchstone smiled and started walking along side Sabriel towards the house. _Yes that's what we need,_ he thought, _a bath and a meal._


	3. Breakfast

Touchstone sat at the long table in the main hall, waiting for Sabriel. _Where is she?_ He thought.

'Take it up to her, lover boy,' Mogget said as he jumped down from where he was sat and ran out the room.

Rolling his eyes Touchstone took the tray away from the sending and places Sabriel's breakfast on to it and headed up to Sabriel's room. Hearing no answer when he knocked on her door, Touchstone opened the door to find Sabriel asleep in the chair next to her desk. _She looks so cute asleep_, he thought as we went over and placed the tray on the test. He was just about to walk out when he heard Sabriel call out his name. Turning around he noticed she was still asleep.

'Are you just going to stand there? Wake her up.' Mogget said as he walked in to the room.

'Mogget!' Touchstone shouted as the white cat jumped up on to Sabriel's lap and dugs its claws in to her arm. Sabriel woke up with a scream, knocking the cat off her lap. Mogget ran out of the room, Ranna ringing as he went. Yawing Touchstone walked over to where Sabriel was sat.

'Are you ok?' He asked her, bending down to get a look at her arm. The cut was not deep but it was open. Connecting himself to the charter he called up the marks he would need for a healing spell.

'Thank you,' Sabriel whispered. 'I've figured it out!'

'Figured what out?' he asked slightly confused, sitting down in the chair opposite her.

'How to get the dead out of Belisaere. We will need to get everyone out of the ruined part of the city, and if I go into that part and walk around ringing Saraneth, the binder, the dead shall be at my will and then ring Kibeth they shall walk into death. I know the plan sounds silly but I think it can be down, I've been reading _The book of the dead. _It's the only plan I can think off.' Sabriel said she still had not used her new bells.

Touchstone listened to Sabriel's plan, not liking the idea of her going alone. 'I'm going with you.' He said.

Sabriel shock her head. 'No you cant. You are needed you are the king. I'm the Abhorsen I can't go past the ninth gate unless there is someone to follow in my footsteps.'

'But…'

'You must stay, it gives me a reason to come back quicker.'

Touchstone nodded, 'Ok then but I still don't like the idea of you going alone.'

'I'll be fine, anyway what are you doing in here?' she asked noticing that it was morning and Touchstone was in her room.

Touchstone blushed, 'Um…. You were not down for breakfast so I brought some up to you.' He said looking over at the tray, 'But it might be cold now.'

'Thanks.' Sabriel giggled, a smile spreading across her face. _His so sweet_, she thought.

Touchstone got up off the chair. 'I'll go and get some bags ready,' heading for the door, 'I'll be back up later.' He said with his back to Sabriel so she couldn't see the smile spreading across his face.

Thank you i LOVE the Irish for your support


	4. bye bye dead

They had staying at the Sign of Three Lemons. They had gotten everyone to stay in there rooms for the night. When the bell sounded signal sun fall, Sabriel had gone off the ruined part of the city, equipped with bells and sword. Touchstone stayed in The Three Lemons, watching and waiting by the window.

Sabriel had passed under the safe aqueduct-bounded quarter of Belisaere, the guards had been no trouble, they had let her in when they could see she was the Abhorsen. After a she reached a point where she could see all around her she drew out Saraneth. Holding the bell by the clapper, and sword in the other, she could sense the dead all around her. Ringing the bell, all dead that heard it were now at her will. Swapping Saraneth for Kibeth ringing the bell she heard screeching from the dead around her for they now knew she was the Abhorsen and they would be walking past the ninth gate.

Sabriel repeated this task until she could not feel any more dead around her. Replacing the bells in their leather cases she started to walk back to the Sign of The Three Lemons.

Touchstone had been sitting in the chair watching the street. He still felt uneasy regardless of what Sabriel had said. Seeing someone walking slowly towards the inn. He got up to see if it was Sabriel. Noticing the silver keys on her surcoat Touchstone knew it was Sabriel. Walking down the stairs he met her just as she was walking in.

'Touchstone.' Sabriel said as she walked over to him. 'They have all gone.'

Understanding what she meant Touchstone nodded. 'You need to get some rest, you have another big day tomorrow too.' Sabriel nodded, tomorrow they would have to gather everybody up in King Anstyr's Fountain Square to tell them the dad have all gone and the king has returned.

Seeing that Sabriel was tiered, Touchstone swooped her up in a bridal fashion and carried her to her room, with in minutes Sabriel was asleep.


	5. In the square

Using messengers Sabriel had managed to gather every one at in King Anstyr's Fountain Square. The square was packed with people wondering why they were here. They knew who the women at the front was, in her surcoat of silver keys, she was the Abhorsen, but they were unsure about the man next to her in the red and gold surcoat, the royal surcoat. As soon as Sabriel had started to speak there was silence in the square.

'I am the Abhorsen.' She shouted out to the crowd. 'I was rid the city of dead, and soon the kingdom will be restored.'

A mutter spread through the crowd. A few shook there heads in disbelieve. Seeing this Touchstone decided to step in.

'I am the last of the royal line. The Abhorsen freed me from my prison of death. I will make sure that this kingdom gets restored to original beauty and order shall be restored.'

'How do we know you are the real King?' One man shouted out.

'Come here.' Touchstone shouted out, 'May be my charter mark can prove that I am of the royal line.'

The man walked through the crowd to where Touchstone was standing. He placed two fingers on Touchstone's forehead. The man slipped in to the never-ending spiral of charter marks. Taking his hand away he shouted out, 'He is the king.' Then turning back to Touchstone, 'I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Please let me serve you in any way.' Touchstone thought about the idea, they would need someone to help. Touchstone nodded; meet us in the Sign of The Three Lemons. The man nodded and went back in the crowd.

'Now,' Sabriel shouted, 'we need everyone's help to get the kingdom back in to its original state. Who is with me?'

The crowd gave a cheer of support.

'Ok then. Messengers will be sent out in the nest few weeks. But for now you are all free to return back to your every day life's.' Touchstone shouted.

The crowd started to spill out of the square, returning their normal life's.

Once the Square was empty Touchstone and Sabriel started to head back to the Inn.

'Now,' Touchstone said, placing an arm around Sabriel, 'How about some lunch?'

With rested her head on Touchstone's shoulder, she smiled, 'Lead the way You Royal Highness.'


	6. will you?

Over the nest few weeks the city had been restored to its original beauty. Homes had been rebuilt, halls and gardens also and the palace had been restored. Sabriel and Touchstone had moved from the sign of The Three Lemons and were now staying in the Place.

Touchstone sat on the bed, while Sabriel Stood next to the window, watching what was going on below them. The sun was setting and the bell no longer signalled the time to run and hide.

_I don't know what or how to do it_, he thought, _I would be different if her Farther was still alive, I could ask her myself, what if she says no. _Touchstone sighed. _I don't know what to do._

Hearing him sigh, Sabriel went and sat nest to him. 'What's wrong?' she asked.

'Do you remember what you said to me in Ancelstierre? About dreams' He asked her.

'Huh?' she said a little puzzled at Touchstone's behaviour.

_I feel so silly,_ he thought_, but I need to know._ 'Proper Charter magic. Dead to bind. Princess to…' _should I say it_, he argued with him self, 'marry. Sabriel, will you be my Queen?'

Sabriel was a little taken back at first. She had forgotten she had said that. 'Yes,' she whispered leaning over to kiss him. There lips met. Sabriel gladly returned the favour by opening his mouth and letting the eager Touchstone in. Touchstone leaned his head back as she ran her fingers through his hair. He just loved the way she touched him, it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. It made him feel loved. Suddenly he reached up and grabbed her hand with his. He pulled it to his mouth and kissed it ever so gently. He pulled her down onto the bed next to him, still being gentle with her. She sat down willingly and he leaned his face into hers. Sabriel looked up into Touchstone's eyes and smiled. She knew that he understood that she wanted wait until she was married. As they separated, she sighed and rested her head on his chest, hugging his form closer. Soon they were both asleep.


	7. Back in time

It had been a month since Touchstone had asked the question and preparations were all under way. The city was busy organizing events for the day.

Sabriel was sitting at her desk, writing letter to her friends back in Ancelstierre. Just as she was finishing off there was a knock at her door.

'Come in.' she called.

The messenger stepped forward, holding out a letter, bowing slightly he handed her the letter before taking a step backwards and closing the door. Sabriel unfolded the letter.

_Abhorsen._

_There have been many reports lately of a Mordicant in the small village of Ganel. They need your help almost immediately._

_Marvin_

_Ganel's Elder_

Sabriel folded the letter up. _Another trip_ she sighed. She got up and reached for her leather bandolier of bells and strapped it to her chest. Although the Abhorsen's duties were growing less, they always seem to come up when there was something important, as if they were planed.

'Going somewhere?'

Sabriel turned; nearly dropping the sword she has putting on. She smiled as she saw it was Touchstone.

'Yes' she whispered handing him the letter. Touchstone took the letter, reading what it said.

'A Mordicant, you better be careful.' He said putting his arms around her hips.

'I will be, and I'll be back in time.'

'Your already worrying me to death and were not even married yet.' He said, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

'Well you better get use to it,' she giggled, looking up at him.

He leaned down letting their lips meet. Hearing a knock at the door, they pulled away.

'Come in.' Sabriel called.

The messenger seemed to be slightly embarrassed from stumbling on the King and the Abhorsen.

'Abhorsen…. the uh…the… paperwing is um…ready for you.' He said, stuttered.

Sabriel nodded, 'I'll be up shortly.'

The messenger walked back out, shutting the door behind him.

'Now where were we?' Touchstone said, a schoolboy grin spreading across his face.

Sabriel arrived at the paperwing launch site, to find her silver and blue paper wing waiting for her. Stepping in to the paperwing, she hand her hands, feeling the follow of the charter mark. Waving and kissing goodbye to Touchstone she called up the marks for a wind and set of in the direction of Ganel.

Arriving in Ganel she was first met by Marvin, the elder.

'Abhorsen I'm so glad you came so quickly. The Mordicant was last seen in the fields over to your west. The rest of the village are gathered around shore.'

'Ok, I'll be there once I have done my job.'

Sabriel walked towards the elder and said, checking her bells as she went. It wasn't long before she could taste and smell the horrible stench of free magic. The Mordicant was watching Sabriel from the over off the shadows. Sensing the Mordicant near by, she drew out Saraneth, the deepest, lowest bell. In her other hand she held her sword, charter marks running down the blade. She rang the bell, binding the Mordicant to her will. Quickly she changed bells, drawing out Dyrim. She hadn't accounted a Mordicant since that time she was on the way to the Abhorsen's house. She rang the bell its musical tune filling the air.

'Who sent you' she shouted in to the darkness.

'The Abhorsen can't keep him forever even if she did a greater evil will soon come' the Mordicant cried its horrible voice sending a shiver down her spine.

Not liking what she heard she swapped Dyrim for Kibeth, the walker, and sent the Mordicant in to the gates of death. Putting the bells back in to there pouches, she headed back, a little shaken.

'I best check on the house, before I go back to the city and back to Touchstone.'


	8. im home

'Back so soon, and I thought I was at least going to get a postcard from you!'

'Hello to you too Mogget!' Sabriel said, stepping over the lazy white cat, so she could sit in the chair next to the fire.

'Where's lover boy gone?' Mogget said stretching out his back.

'His busy organising our wedding.' Sabriel proudly replied.

'Oh really? He actually asked you? So what are you doing back here with out Touchstone then, Abhorsen?'

Sabriel told Mogget what had happened.

'Well Kerrigor is still bound by Ranna's bell and by powerful charter mark.'

'Um…' Sabriel replied, a little unsure what to do now. Getting up she picked up a few books and stuffed them in to her bag.

'Going so soon? Not staying for dinner?' Mogget said, looking at what Sabriel was doing.

'Yes, I need to get back.'

'Well, I'm coming too.' The white cat said sitting up. 'I don't want to miss out on any thing that might be embarrassing for you.'

'Thanks' Sabriel said, rolling her eyes. Picking up the lazy cat she headed back to the paperwing launch site

'Come in,' Touchstone called, sitting at his desk with the back to the door.

The door opened slowly allowing Sabriel to step in.

'You Majesty,' she said, trying to keep a straight face.

'Sabriel, your back!' Touchstone said, getting off his chair rather to fast, causing himself to fall in the fall. Holding back the urge to laugh she sat down next to him.

'What ever shall I do with you?' she said running her hand through his hair.

'Me?' Touchstone replied, 'you're the one who worries me to death.'

'You love me really.' She said bending down to plant a kiss on his lips.

'You know I do,' he replied, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss.

'So are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to get it out of you?' He said, a grin spreading across his face.

Sabriel told Touchstone what had happened up till she had met Mogget in the study.

'Strange,' Touchstone replied.

'Oh, and by the way we have a visitor.'

'Who,' Touchstone said a little worried.

'Mogget!'

'What is that stupid cat doing here?'

'Don't let him get to you,' Sabriel replied pulling him forward to let there lips met again.

'Do you mind,' Mogget said, jumping on to the chair next to the fire and curing up to go to sleep.

'Come on,' Sabriel said, gabbing Touchstones arm, 'There are plenty more rooms in this place.


	9. getting ready

'Abhorsen!' The maid called cheerfully from the door.

'H-Hello Mai,' Sabriel said, eyes large white circles. "Is it time to get up already?" She looked around quickly. 'Can I see my dress now?'  
Mai beamed at her and clapped her hands. 'Oh, you're going to LOVE it!' she said, turning to a garment bag that was hanging on the closet door. Whipping the plastic off the dress, Sabriel gasped in pure delight. The only thing she had seen at the fittings were the under layer, that way the rest of the dress was as much a surprise for her as it was for Touchstone. But the anticipation had been well worth it. The dress was a work of art.  
The bodice was intricately done. It was completely sleeveless, with a narrow triangle that started at her throat and stopped at her waist in a subtle tip made a complex pattern beads, sequins, and pearls. The rest of the dress was covered in a delicate lace that looked hand made. The lace split in the front of the skirt at the waist to reveal the white silk under layer that was once again covered in the sequins and beads. The lace that had been split was brought up and around to create a small train that just barely touched the floor. White silk roses positioned at the small of her back and the apex of the train completed the exquisite creation.  
'Oh it's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen!' she said

Mai smiled back. 'Now, you need to hop in the bath, and when you're finished, Simi is going to do your makeup while I do your hair.' Mai said, laying the dress out on her bed.'

She was out in less than twenty minutes, her hair still dripping the back of her bathrobe. Simi and Mai were waiting for her, armed with their tools. They set her down on a chair they had brought from somewhere and got to work on her. It took more than an hour for them to be satisfied, but in the end, the results were worth it.  
They had gone with a very simple look, to enhance her natural beauty. Her hair had been left down, with white and blue rose buds twined through her dark locks. After the undergarments were on, she carefully lifted the dress and unzipped the back, so Sabriel could step in and pull it up to her shoulders, where Mai readjusted it and zipped it, carefully lifting her hair out of the way.

Sabriel was a nervous wreck. What if Touchstone changed his minds? What if he was just doing this out of some sort of responsibility? She didn't even realize she was twisting a tissue she had gotten somewhere to complete shreds until Mai put his hand on hers, stopping further torture of the helpless tissue.  
'Is something wrong' Mai asked, releasing her hands.  
'Wh-what if Touchstone decides not to go through with it?' she asked, eyes wide. 'What if his just marrying me because he thinks he have to?'  
'Sabriel I've never heard anything so ridiculous in my life!' Mai said, completely serious. 'I've never seen anyone as much in love with anyone as Touchstone is with you.' She smiled. 'Anyone with eyes in their heads could see that.'  
'Are you sure?' Sabriel asked, once again twisting the defenceless tissue.

Mai frowned and put her hand over her mouth. 'You stop right there.' she said firmly, 'He is completely in love with you, and I don't want you thinking otherwise. ' she smiled. 'Now, I don't want to hear a single word more about any insecurities.' Sabriel nodded with a tremulous smile. 'Good!' she said, peering out the window. 'Because we're here!'

'Will you PLEASE stop pacing?' Mogget snapped, sitting on the windowsill of the room they were supposed to stay in until the ceremony. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor!"  
'Shut up!' Touchstone sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 'What if she decides not to go through with it?'  
'Then I would have come all this way for nothing then wouldn't I'

'Do you think she's as nervous as me?  
'Oh, I'm sure she's worse.' Mogget laughed

'How long until the ceremony?'  
'Any time now.'  
Mai stuck her head in the room and smiled at the nervous King. 'It's time.' She said, throwing the door open wide.


	10. wedding

'Stop pacing around your going to get the dress dirty' Mai said watching Sabriel walk up and down the small hallway, waiting to go in to the ceremony.

'Your just as bad as him.' said a small white cat, who had poked its head around the door. 'Are you going to go in or have I just wasted my time coming all the way down here.'

'Oh, Hello Mogget.'

'Are you head?' Mai asked, holding out the flowers

Sabriel nodded and took the flowers, 'Ok, I'm ready'

'Good' Mogget said disappearing back behind the door.

'There's the music.' Mai smiled 'Of you go' Mai said opening the doors to allow Sabriel to step in to the Place hall.

Touchstone stood at the other end of he hall, dressed in the red and gold colours of the royal line. As soon as he heard the music start he turned to face the door to see Sabriel stepping through the door. _Wow she looks stunning_, he thought, a smile spreading across his face.

As soon as Sabriel stepped through the doors her eyes met Touchstones, smiling she started to walk toward him slowly, to the pace of the music.

'You look beautiful.' Touchstone whispered to her.

'Thank you, and look handsome as well.' She whispered back to him.

Mogget sat under a chair watching the ceremony take place. It wasn't long before Ranna called the cat in to a peaceful sleep. Mogget woke to find everyone leaving the hall and heading to where the banquet was going to take place. Not wanting to miss anything to eat Mogget dashed off to find a super of fish.

Touchstone and Sabriel were sitting at the head of the table, surrounded by many of the citizens of the city and other towns, celebrating the wedding.

'Queen now then? Don't let the power go to your head.' Said a small white cat poking its head under the table.

'So that's were you got to Mogget.' Sabriel replied.

'Are you going to just sit and star at me or can I have something to eat, fish would be nice.'

Shaking her head, Sabriel took a plate of the table and placed it on the floor next to Mogget.

'I think the powers gone to your head already'

Mogget took no notice of what Sabriel was saying to him, he just eat his fish as the rest of the city celebrated the wedding of the Abhorsen and the King.

'Thank you all for coming' Touchstone shouted out to the crowd. 'Tomorrow shall be a national holiday to celebrate the New Queen' The crowd gave a cheer of thanks to hearing this, knowing that getting up early may prove difficult. 'Now' Touchstone said, taking Sabriel by the hand to help her to her feet. 'I think the Queen needs her rest, so please excuse us' Picking her up in bridal fashion he turned back to the place, carrying her to their room, with the crowd behind them cheering as the went.

'Your stuck with me now' Sabriel joked.

'Yes, I would have it no other way.' He smiled back gently putting her down on the bed.

Grapping the front of his surcoat to pull him closer to her, 'Nor would I,' she whispered letting there lips meet.


	11. wow

Touchtone sat in his study, working. He and Sabriel had been married a month, but within two weeks the dead had managed to steal her away from him. Sabriel ha been gone nearly two weeks, there had been trouble at the wall so she had decided to investigate what was going on.

Sighing he got up to go for a walk. Opening the door he nearly walked in to a messenger.

'Um…S-Sorry your Highness, a messenger bird has just arrived, The Abhorsen is on her way back and will arrive shortly.'

'Thank you for letting me know'

The messenger bowed politely then headed off back down the corridor.

Touchstone smiled to himself. 'Good news for once.' He muttered heading down the hallway up to the paperwing pad.

No sooner had he got there, he saw Sabriel's paperwing coming down to land.

'Touchstone.' Sabriel cried, climbing out the paperwing to hug her husband.

'I'm glad to have you back in one piece.' He joked, kissing the top of her head.

'Miss me?'

'Of course I did, I've been worried sick about you.'

Sabriel chuckled softly.

'What's so funny?'

'You' she said, trying to hind back a yawn.

'I think I better get you to bed, cant have the queen getting sick now can we?'

'I'm fine, but I do feel sleep.'

'That settles it then.' He said lifting her up and carrying her to their room.

'I'm glad you're happy.' She whispered lying down next to him.

'Of course I am.' He said planting a kiss on her head as he ran his ran through her hair.

'Good.' She yawned, snuggling up next to him.

Touchstone carried on stroking her hair until both of them had fallen asleep.

'What's wrong?' Touchstone called after seeing Sabriel dash off in to the bathroom.

He reached her just in time to see her slipping the content of last night's dinner in to a bucket.

'You don't look well' Touchstone said after Sabriel had washed her face, 'I think you should get back in to bed, I'll go and get the doctor.'

Sabriel nodded and climbed back in to bed. 'I hope your not going to go and see the doctor like that' Sabriel giggled

'Oh, I better change' Touchstone said letting go of the door handle.

Touchstone arrived back shortly with the doctor at his side.

'Now, I hear your not very well Abhorsen.'

'No, I'm fine really.'

'Well, your husband seems rather worried, so I shall just run a few tests. Your welcome to stay your highness.'

Touchstone nodded and sat down on the bed next to Sabriel.

After all the test had been done, Sabriel and Touchstone had to wait for the results.

'I'm fine.' Sabriel told Touchstone smiling weakly.

'She's right you know.' The doctor said walking back in to the room. 'Your perfectly healthy, but we will find your self being sick and getting tired easily over the next few months.'

The doctor laughed to see the confused looks spreading on both Touchstone and Sabriel faces

'I congratulate you both. You shall both be parents in a couple of months.'

'Really' Sabriel said, a huge smile across her face. The doctor nodded 'That's great news.' She said flinging her arms around Touchstone.

'I shall be on my way,' the doctor said heading for the door. 'I have other people to check up on.'

'You're going to worry me more now.' Touchstone joked.

'You bet.' She grinned, 'I better get dressed.'

'Why are you looking so happy?' Said a small white cat, which had found its self sitting on the kings and Queens's bed.

'Great,' Mogget moaned after being told, 'Another person to watch.' He said curing up to let himself be taken by Ranna's grip.


	12. a ride in a paperwing

The sun has high in the sky and a cool breeze drifted off the sea. The city was busy with its comings and goings. A small team of builders had been set the task of creating a small nursery next to the king's room for the arrival of the baby.

Sabriel stood on the roof of one of the towers where a paperwing launch pad had been built. A silver paper wing decorated with silver keys was waiting ready for its flight. She ran a hand along the paperwing, the other resting on her rounded belly. Touchstone arrived coming up the stairs, a little out of breath. He walked over to Sabriel and put his arms around her, stroking her hair.

"I have to go," Sabriel whispered from Touchstones clutches.

"I know but I don't like the idea of you going off to fight dead being pregnant."

"I have to go, I'm the Abhorsen, I need to lay the dead back down to walk their proper path."

"I know" Touchstone sighed. "I just don't like the idea you going out there knowing the baby is on its way soon, that's all."

Sabriel looked up at Touchtone, knowing where this was going. "I'm not a china doll, but if it makes you happier you can come and be my body guard" she grinned, glad for the company for a change.

"So I can actually come this time then" Touchstone joked.

"Yes" Sabriel replied, letting Touchstone help her into the paperwing.

Whistling the charter marks needed for wind and flight the paperwing took swiftly off the launch pad and headed for Roble's Town, not far from the Abhorsen's house. The journey was not very long as they had the wind on their side. When they arrived Sabriel, with Touchstones help, carefully put her charter spelled bells across her chest, being careful not to hit her stomach and let the sounds of the bells be heard. Touchstone with his twin swords followed Sabriel after the horrible tang of free magic.

Sabriel's hand hovered over the bells, it touched on touched on Ranna, and then settled on Saraneth. Carefully, she undid the strap and withdrew the bell. Its clapper rang slightly. Sabriel stilled it, holding it by the clapper with her palm inside the bell, ignoring the handle. With her other hand she drew her sword and raised it to the guard position. Next to her Touchstone drew out his swords and raised them to the guard position also. Both of them where ready for what every free magic creature was lucking around in the woods just out side of Roble's Town.

As they neared the woods Sabriel could sense a group of dead hands, bodies infused with sprits called from death. The dead hands were moving through the wood and were getting closer. There was no running water closer by for protection if things got bad. As they neared Sabriel could sense the dead hands there were at least twelve dead hands hiding within the trees way from the sunlight.

When she thought she was close enough Sabriel took Saraneth by the handle and bell, a deep low sound rang out though the trees bringing the dead hands to Sabriel's will. Putting Saraneth back in its case, Sabriel's hand briefly touched on Mosrael before taking out Kibeth from its strap. Touchstone stood next to her, watching, alert for anything that could be a danger. Ringing the bell loud and clear so the sound rang out through the wood. Any dead that were lurking would now be sent back in to death.

_That solves that_, Sabriel thought, _but where did they come from_.

Replacing her bell and her sword. She turned to Touchstone who still held his twin swords.

"I have no idea where they came from. I thought we ridded the Kingdom of all of Kerrigor's followers."

Touchstone shook his head. "I know as much as you." Touchstone said putting his swords away. "Lets get you back home."

Sabriel just nodded. She was very tired and her feet were hurting from walking around.

They had not long been in the paperwing before Sabriel started to get feel a bit funny. Letting out a groan on pain she broke away from the flow of charter marks that were keeping the wind on their side. The paperwing jerked down suddenly making Sabriel cry out again. The wind was blowing in Touchstone's face so he had no idea what was wrong. Ridden with panic Touchstone took over from Sabriel and slowly gained control of the paperwing before the crashed. With both is arms around Sabriel he carefully landed the paperwing on the launch pad back at the palace.

The two guards looked a bit shocked to she the King and Queen/ Abhorsen land in such a state and quickly ran to help, dropping there weapons as they did so.

"The baby" Sabriel whispered to Touchstone. "It's coming"

Touchstone smiled at her and called to the guard. "You get the doctor" Touchstone shouted as the other guard helped to get Sabriel out of the paperwing. Picking her up Touchstone carried her to their room and placed her carefully on the bed, sitting next to her.

The doctor arrived, slightly out of breath. "So the little rascal is on its way"

Sabriel just nodded and held on to Touchstones hand.

"Ok, well it's a good job you got back here when you did then wasn't it."

Sabriel and Touchstone were awards with the cries of their baby in the early hours of the morning. Smiling Touchstone bent down and hugged Sabriel. Wrapping the baby up, the doctor handed it to Sabriel.

"It's a healthy little girl." The doctor said giving a warm friendly smile.

Sabriel cradled the baby with Touchstone sitting next to her, an arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"I'm going to call you Ellimere." Sabriel whispered to the sleeping baby.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, thought I'll get all the homework out the way so I could have a homework free Easter. I hope you like it, I got a bit carried away and didn't know when to stop so it's a long one this time. :)


	13. a busy day

A/N: Hello, sorry for the long delay been getting all my last minute coursework and stuff out of the way for my stupid G.C.S.E's in a couple of weeks time, which means I've been doing revision in most of my lessons not writing my fan fics as I would normally :-P lol. Well thanks for the reviews and hope you like this chapter, and maybe you might not have to wait so long for the next one.

* * *

The sun was starting its climb in the sky. A sliver paperwing stood waiting on its launch site on one of the palaces towers. Two people stood near it. One dressed in the silver keyed surcoat of the Abhorsen, holding a bundle of red and yellow, while the other dressed in the red and yellow surcoat of the royal line.

"Make sure Daddy doesn't get in to much trouble." Sabriel chuckled kissing the sleeping Ellimere on the head and handing her over to Touchstone.

"Be careful." He said kissing her lightly on the cheek then stepping back to allow Sabriel to climb in to the waiting paperwing.

"Of course" Sabriel waved calling up the Charter Marks for wind to help her speed on her way.

Touchstone looked up and watched the paperwing fly off in to the sky. He had excused himself from his duties for the day to spend the day with Ellimere while Sabriel tended to her duties as the Abhorsen. Touchstone looked down at the sleeping Ellimere who had woken up and started sucking on the corner of her red and yellow blanket. "You don't want to eat that." He said taking it out her mouth; he chuckled as she grabbed hold of his figure instead.

Touchstone walked around the corridors with a screaming Ellimere in his arms. He had feed her and changed her and still he didn't know what was wrong. He made is way to his bedroom, and sat down in a chair near the warm fire. Ellimere who was still crying, but not so loudly was glad to be still for the time being.

"Well if I had known that sitting down would calm you down I would have sat down ages ago," he said rocking the baby in his arms who had curled her self up and was gently dozing off. Touchstone yawned as the flames of the fire flicked in the evening air.

She dragged her heavy feet as she walked towards her room from the paperwing launch; it was a good job it wasn't far. Yawning she turned the corner and made the last few steps towards her room.

Sabriel smiled as she walked through the door at the sleeping Touchstone with his daughter curled up against his chest. She took a few steps towards the bed, feeling slightly light-headed. Sabriel was only a few steps from the bed before she collapsed causing the candles to flicker.

Touchstone stirred from his sleep hearing a soft thump. Yawning he looked around the room trying to find where the sound came from. He got to his feet and noticed Sabriel. "Sabriel?" he asked putting Ellimere in the cradle next to the bed so he wouldn't drop her.

"Sabriel!" he said again bending down to pick her up and put her on the bed. Sabriel stirred as he carried her. "Touchstone." She whispered smiling weakly

"Sabriel what happened? You're covered in dirt and blood!"

"I'm ok now I used the Charter Marks for healing to help me, all I need is some rest and maybe a bath." She said, "How was yours and Ellimere's day?"

"What ever am I going to do with you," he said walking back over to the bed with a bowl of warm water and a cloth. "She's asleep at the moment so lets try and get you cleaned up a bit before we start on me. So are you going to tell me how you ended up like this?"

Sabriel bit her bottom lip, not wanting to upset or worry Touchstone. She watched him dip the cloth into the water then gentle wipe away most of the dried blood and dirt off her arms.

"So…" He said dipping the cloth back in the bowl so he could wipe the mud off her face.

"There was a bunch of Shadow Hand and Dead Hands, near the coast, I think some necromancer is controlling them but I'm still short on facts and stuff to jump that far yet. For all we know it could be something else. So don't worry."

"But I do worry." Touchstone said putting the cloth back in to the bowl. "What if you came back worse or something what would I do…"

Sabriel lifted her hand and put a finger on his lips to cut him off.

"I know you worry" she said "but I'll be fine I cant bring you with me every time, even if I want to, Ellimere needs her dad as play with if I'm gone sorting out the dead. So now can I know how your day was?" she asked trying to change the subject.

Touchstone got to his feet and put the bowl on the dresser near the cradle and lifted out the sleeping Ellimere. He wrapped a blanket around her as he carried her over to Sabriel. "We've had a busy day, went for a number of walks." He said "before sitting down in front of the fire." He placed Ellimere in her mothers out stretched arms, then sitting down on the bed next to her.

"She looks so peaceful" Sabriel said curling up next to Touchstone.

Touchstone chuckled, remembering the day's events. "She's had a busy day," he said yawning

"Sounds like you have to" she yawned "and me," She said resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

Once Sabriel was asleep with Ellimere curled up next to her, Touchstone carefully got out of bed and put Ellimere in her cradle and a blanket around Sabriel. Blowing out the candle he climbed in to bed.


	14. Mogget?

It was late afternoon and Sabriel sat in the palace gardens playing happily with Ellimere. The garden was littered with tiny rainbow painted flowers and ivy crept up the walls of the ancient trellis. Touchstone quickly walled through the garden, carrying a moving bundle of whiteness. He hurried himself when he saw Sabriel and the white bundle jumped on to the mat in front of her. Sabriel leaned forward to see what it was but quickly leaned back as her hand touched the familiar markings of the red collar that bond the Abhorsen's servant.

"Mogget?" She asked as a pair of emerald eyes looked up at her.

"Yes I found him in the kitchen pilfering fish." Touchstone said, "He came as quite a surprise."

Mogget sat up and licked his paw. "I see you've been multiplying since I left." Mogget said glancing over at Ellimere who was trying to make her way over to the white cat.

"Ellimere!" Touchstone said as he sat down and picked her up.

Mogget just sat where he was taking no notice just trying to clean himself like a normal cat, unlike the free magic being he actually was.

"How did you find your way here?" Sabriel said surprised to see the cat so far from the well-protected Abhorsen's house.

"Well I woke up so something must be wrong. Your useless sending wouldn't tell me a thing so I came here hoping you at least would be able to tell me something about the reason I woke up from my nice sleep."

"All you ever do is sleep." Muttered Touchstone.

Mogget sank to his belly as Touchstone looked over at Sabriel wondering what the cat was talking about, but Sabriel looked as mystified as he did.

"Mogget, we don't know what's going on ourselves yet."

But her words never reached Mogget's ears as Ranna had seized control over the cat calling it to sleep.

Touchstone shock his head at the lazy cat put down the screaming Ellimere knowing that Mogget was going to wake any time soon.

Sabriel just sat there deep in thought. What is going on? She asked her self. It must be big for Mogget to come. She was shaken from her thoughts as a small hand tugged on her arm.

"There's not much chance that you may know what's going on then?" she teased her baby handing her a toy doll.

"I see you're as clueless as me then." Touchstone said

Sabriel just nodded. "I had no idea something was going on till Mogget showed up out of the blue."

"It looks like something is going to happen sometime." Touchstone sighed, "I just hope not too soon."

Sabriel nodded again, "I guess we don't know till it happens." Picking up the screaming Ellimere. "It looks like someone is tired." She said getting to her feet. "Maybe I better put some one to bed."

"I think you might have to" Touchstone said picking up stray toys that were scattered over the grassy area. "And I think I might join you before it rains." He said looking up at the grey clouds, which were wrapping themselves the sun. "I don't want to get wet." He said getting to his feet, holding an armful of toys.

Both Sabriel and Touchstone chuckled as a small ringing white blur ran past them in to the dry safety of the palace. Sabriel who had a sleepy Ellimere followed him as the first few raindrops land, splashing the ground.

….

….

**A/N:** Yay! Another chapter done and I've nearly finished the next one. If I hadn't have left it in my locker I could finish it. Oh well I shall just have to finish it off in class again lol. I thought I'd bring Mogget back; it doesn't seem the same with out him.


	15. you saw

Mogget had been at the palace got for a few days now and nothing had been learnt about what was going on in the Old Kingdom. Sabriel had been taken to studying in the playroom/nursery while Touchstone attended court hearings listening to what was happening to the people.

One of the guards was first to notice green and silver paperwing flying in from the north and sent men over to investigate it.

An out of breath messenger boy arrived in the court room as another did in the playroom. Touchstone thanked everyone and turned up the flight of stairs to one of the higher rooms. Sabriel left Ellimere in the care of the girl who had brought the message to her and set off across the palace, being followed by a white cat some paces behind.

….

….

Sabriel arrived first and opened the door to be greeted by two of the Clayr, dressed in white linen dresses, with long open sleeved. They had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. And both of them were identical. Sanar and Ryelle, the twins.

"Hello cousins." Sabriel said as she hugged them each in turn. "I haven't seen you in a while, what brings you here?"

The twins didn't get a chance to answer as Touchstone walked in.

"Sorry I'm late." He said walking over to stand by Sabriel.

"I'm glad you're both here," said Ryelle. "The ninth watch has sent us with a message for you."

"We'll have to show you, and you'll have to watch and remember," said the other twin.

One of the bought out a bottle made of clear glass from the flowing sleeve of her robe. The other produced a long ivory wand from her sleeve.

"Ready?" They asked each other simultaneously.

Sanar unstopped the bottle and in one quick motion, poured out the contents along a horizontal line. Ryelle, equally as quick, drew the wand across the falling water, and it froze in mid air to form a pane of transparent ice.

"Watch" they commanded as Ryelle tapped the ice with her wand. It quickly clouded over to show an image of a young woman, dressed in dark clothes a makeshift bandoleer of bells across her chest. Her long knotting messy hair fell hiding her face from view. She looked up and smiled grimly causing the image to change to a small town. It showed an empty town square. Empty of life. But full of death. It stayed on that image before the ice suddenly cracked, the pieces collapsing into a pile of swift melting slush.

"You saw," the Clayr said together. It wasn't a question but both Sabriel and Touchstone nodded

"So there is something wrong after all then," said a small voice from the back of the room.

"Mogget! How did…" Sabriel said shocked to see the white cat so suddenly.

"Nice to see you to." Mogget said jumping up on a chair.

"I see the Abhorsen's servant has let to learn some manner."

"Take no notice of Mogget." Touchstone said. "He is always like that."

The Clayr nodded. "We must be on our way." Ryelle said.

"Yes we still have our own duties to attend to back at the glacier." Sanar said. "We shall come back if any thing new is seen by the ninth watch."

….

….

"Good by cousins" Sabriel said waving to the green and silver paperwing as it flew off in to the north. Heading to the safety of the glacier.

"Looks like your needed again." Touchstone said moving a stray piece of hair from Sabriel's face.

Sabriel nodded and rested her head on his chest. She remembered what she was told about the Clayr. Getting their when's mixed up, and hoped what was going to happen wasn't going to soon.

The sun maybe setting in the west but trouble was just starting.

**A/N:** Hello, yep im still posting and updating. I was going to stop when Ellimere was born but i found myself writing more.


	16. holiday?

Sabriel paced around the large library varies books were open on the tables but she had something different on her mind than what the Clary had told her. She was thinking how to tell Touchstone, she didn't want to worry him any more than he already worried, so she thought about how to tell him so we wouldn't worry as much.

Mogget jumped from his chair shaking his head. Her pacing and constant mutter was keeping him awake. Yawning he made his was to the door, anxious to find somewhere quite to take forty Winks.

Touchstone headed towards the library, wanting to tell Sabriel his good news.

"I wouldn't go in there." Mogget warned a passing Touchstone. "She is very late."

Touchstone shook his head, taking no notice of the white cat sleeping on the windowsill and carried on towards the library.

"Sabriel what's wrong?" Touchstone asked seeing his wife pace around distressed.

Sabriel sighed and stopped pacing. _I can tell him now_, she thought giving a smile.

Touchstone could see something was bothering her so he walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"You going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked looking in to her dark eyes.

Sabriel nodded. "But I don't want you worrying any more than you already do."

"I don't worry that much."

"You do." Sabriel chuckled.

Touchstone smiled glad to see her cheering up. "So what's going to make me worry?" he asked.

"Ok." Sabriel said. "But I'm not really a hundred percent sure yet myself." Sabriel took a deep breath and smiled. "I think I'm pregnant again."

Touchstones face lit up at the news. "Really that's great news. It fits in perfectly with what I was going to say to you." He said happily.

Sabriel smiled back. "And what was that then?" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"A holiday?"

"Can you go on holiday?" Sabriel asked.

"Well I am now." He smiled. "How about we go and spend some days in your house. You, Ellimere and me? I think you could do with a break."

"You better not be worrying." Sabriel joked. "But I think your right. I could do with a short break." She said not needing much persuading to get away from it all for a few days.

"Good." Touchstone said. "How does tomorrow sound?" he asked

"To far away." She chuckled.

Touchstone smiled at her and bent down to let their lips meet.

"I knew you would love the idea." Touchstone said. "I'll go and get things ready."

"I'm going to go to the Doctor then sort Ellimere out."

"I'll see you later." Touchstone said letting their lips met again before turning to sort out a paperwing.

Sabriel smiled to herself in the dusty library. A holiday is just what I needed. She thought glad to let her mind rest for a few days. The trouble that the Clayr gave her was what she was working on and nothing seemed to fit together.

She looked at the books scattered around on the tables and walked towards the door. Leaving the books where they were.

She closed the heavy door of the doctor's room and smiled to herself. She rubbed a hand across her stomach as she made her way along the corridor and up the stony steps to go and find Ellimere.

….

….

**A/N:** Thanks for reminding me about Sam. I wasn't sure what the age difference was between those two. I may not be able to update so often for a while as I need to work on revision for exams. But I'll try and keep it going.


	17. rain

It was late summer and the busy market sounds filled the cities busy streets. It was a warm say, the sun had only a few fluffy white clouds to hind behind and a gentle breeze swam through the green trees, which littered the area. Huge horse pulled carts to and from the city walls to the busy shops and cafes, which were located around the city square and busy streets. Children dashed to school playing silly games and singing silly songs as they went. A peaceful blanket lay over the city even though the royal family wasn't in the palace.

….

….

Sabriel yawned. It was early morning and the sun was just poking though a crack in the velvet curtains. She rolled over to the empty space, wondering where Touchstone was. The only company she had was a white cat sleeping on the window seat. She pulled up the blanket and rolled over listening to the sounds outside. Birds calling and water flowing. Sounds that she was not use to hearing.

"Look Mummy's wake" Touchstone said walking in with a giggling Ellimere.

Sabriel smiled up at them, sitting up where she sat leaning against the headrest of the bed. Touchstone sat down next to her placing Ellimere on the bed in between them.

"Good Morning" Touchstone said leaning over towards her, letting there lips meet. "I thought I'd let you have a well deserved lie in."

"Thank you" Sabriel said picking up her daughter who's arms where outstretched wanting a cuddle. She was happy to be away from the busy city life.

"What shall we do today then?" Sabriel asked thinking of an answer herself.

"Well" Touchstone said leaning over to pick up a fallen teddy bear which had founds its way to the floor. "How about a picnic? Make the most of the quiet sunny space outside.

"I think that's a good idea" Sabriel replied.

"Count me out" Mogget yawned, "I'm staying inside.

Sabriel just shock her head at the lazy cat and pulled on her silver dressing gown.

"I'll go and get ready then and met you down there" she said brushing a piece of fallen hair away from Touchstones eyes

"I'll be outside then," he said pulling her close letting their lips meet. Touchstone smiled at her and picked up Ellimere. "Don't take to long" he said opening the door to go and set things up.

….

The rain hammered down outside splashing in the river surrounding the Abhorsen's house. A howling wind rustled the trees and hit against the window.

A make shift picnic had been set up in one of the spare rooms; weather outside changed since plans had been made. Yet all three sat happily in front of the glowing fire watching the flickering flames cast shadows on the walls.

….

….

A black cloud loomed over the small village. A wind rattled the shutters and rain hammered on the roofs of the small house. No children filled the streets with their laughter and no busy market had horse pulled carts coming towards it. People shut themselves in their homes, safe from the cold, howling wind, stinging rain and gloomy sky.

Footsteps echoed lightly under the drumming rain, sloshing in to muddy puddles. A cloaked figure staggered up the street, face covered by long messy blond hair. A makeshift bandoleer of bells lay across her chest. She limped down the wet street waiting for night's blanket to fall.

….

….

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews. I start study leave this week so I have more time to type things up.


	18. in the night

The villagers off Qyrne rushed from their homes at the sound of the unnatural cry. Those who knew best ran through the rain to the banks of the River Ratterlin where the fast running water would keep then safe for the time being. The old and the young shivered in the rain as they watched the shadows roam freely in their homes and streets. There was nothing they could do those who tired became food for he dead and the dead grew stronger from it, searching for others to join their ranks.

….

….

A loud sharp and tapping sound sent Sabriel in to the real world out of her dead haunted dreams. She knew something was wrong and why the bird was tapping against the window in the night, but hoped she was wrong. She tried getting out of bed but found something was keeping her back.

"Where are you going?" Touchstone said waking up from sleep and letting go of Sabriel's dark blue nightgown.

"Something's wrong" she muttered getting up to the window. The window blew her black hair everywhere as a small brown bird hopped out on to the window seat allowing Sabriel to shut the window. His feathers were soaked from the dripping rain and were leaving little wet patches on the light blue embroiled window cushions. She slowly bent down and gently untied the yellow paper from the small brown birds leg.

Three words were written on the thick handmade paper. Three words that Sabriel didn't like the sound. Three words that sent Sabriel rushing down the main stairs before Touchstone could say anything. Pulling on his dressing gown, he quickly checked on Ellimere before going after her.

By the time Touchstone had Sabriel she had changed out of her dark blue nightgown in to a cream shirt and leather breeches and was pulling the deep blue surcoat with the blazon of silver keys over her head.

"Sabriel?" he asked running a hand through his curly hair. "What's happened?"

Sabriel brushed the creases out of the surcoat and quickly pulled her hair back in to a ponytail. "I don't know," she said walking over to him, "but there's trouble and I'm needed."

"Now?" he asked, "can't you go in the morning? You need your rest."

"I know I'm pregnant but I still have my duties." She said. "I can't leave them."

Touchstone nodded even though he didn't like it, he knew there was nothing that would distract Sabriel from her Abhorsen's duties.

"I'll go." Touchstone said hearing Ellimere scream. "Wait here," he said kissing her quickly on the forehead before disappearing back up the stairs to the Abhorsen's bedroom.

Picking up the screaming baby he started to make his way back down as he tried to stop her crying. By the time he had gotten back down to the Armoury she had nearly stopped crying. Sabriel was waiting for him all kitted out ready to go. Touchstone sighed when he saw this knowing she really had to go. Putting Ellimere into the outstretched arms of her mother Touchstone took a step back.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Turning around she picked up the paper that was tied to the bird and handed it over to him. He took the thick yellow paper and studied the blue stamp that was on the first side. _Qyrne?_ He thought thinking why they had a message from there. Qyrne was normally a quite town the running water keeping them safe. He knew it had to be bad.

Turning the paper he noticed there was only three words, which was weird as normally there was more, normally telling the Abhorsen what she was dealing with and what was going on.

He locked eyes with Sabriel, knowing it was going to be a serious trip. He knew he might not be able to go with him but the words troubled him. Never had a message been so direct before. He put he paper down and the words flicked in the candlelight,

'Abhorsen. Help Us.'

**A/N: **really hate revising and exams whats the point TT oh well at least i have a load of free time afterwards to sort my stuff out.

Thanks for the reviews everyone :-P


	19. Riding

At long last I finally got a chance to write this chapter.

….

….

Touchstone didn't like the idea of leaving Sabriel to face what ever it was alone, nor did Mogget by now. Sabriel's idea was to take Mogget with her so Touchstone could look after Ellimere but Touchstone had different plans. His idea was to get Mogget to keep an eye on the sendings so they could watch Ellimere for him so he could help Sabriel. The angry white cat had sulked off towards the Abhorsen's bedroom, to due as it was instructed.

Once they were both strapped up and swords stowed away, Sabriel licked her dry lips, summoned her breath and strength and began to whistle. Wind rose behind the craft tossing Sabriel's messy black hair and Touchstones brown curls, lifting the paperwing's tail and jostling its wings.

Sabriel took another breath after the wind-whistling stroked the smooth laminate paper of the hull. She then began whistling the last note, a pure clear sound that would wake the Charter Magic in the craft.

A second later a bright-eyed paperwing leapt from the Abhorsen's rooftops and began its short flight north. Sabriel gripped the rim of the cockpit with both hands and whistled the notes for a strong fast wind to carry them north with speed, visualising the string of Charter marks in her mind letting them flow out of her in to the air. Her whistle sounded clear and true and a wind rose to match it. Behind her Touchstone held on to the rim of the cockpit, white knuckled, not to keen on flying so fast at night, _at least in day you can see what you hit_, he thought, hoping Sabriel was more confident than him.

It was quiet and cold, the clouds low below them, so they stayed dry, apart from the times when Sabriel had to check where they were and not going off course, giving them a quick light shower. The paperwing soared easily the wind firmly behind it. Sabriel leaned back on to Touchstone who let go of the rim and wrapped his arms around her. None of them spoke; it would be hard to hear each other anyway.

In her mind, Sabriel ran the Charter marks she needed printing them to memory, ready for use. She felt save high in the air in Touchstones arms as if the worried of the last few hours had been washed by the wind.

Soon Sabriel felt the Paperwing's desire to descend, its yellow eyes focusing past the grey clouds rather than the black storm like sky. As the clouds drew in and light raindrops began to fell Sabriel felt that same desire and peered over as well.

There was not much to see, darkness spreading over everything apart from a few rooftops and treetops. She began to whistle down the wind so they wouldn't crash in to any of them.

It faded gradually with her whistle and the paperwing began to descend, occasionally nudged this way or that by Sabriel's control of the wind or its own tilt of a wing. This was the part Touchstone hated the most and griped on to the sides hard, with his eyes closed, unlike the paperwing's, who's eyes were fixed on the ground along with Sabriel's.

The paperwing skidded to a wet landing, sending up a furry of water. Sabriel and Touchstone sat shivering as the light rain fell with the cold wind.

Touchstone was the first to get out.

"What's that look for?" Sabriel asked letting Touchstone help her out. "That wasn't so bad."

Touchstone smiled at her, "you're improving," he said leaning over to grab their things. Strapping his two swords, one on each side, he handed Sabriel her own sword then helped her put on her tools of the trade, her bells.

"Ready?" Touchstone asked.

Sabriel nodded and took hold of Touchstones hand and together they started to make there way to the Small town following the small charter lights above their heads. Heading in to what ever was waiting for them there.

….

….

**_A/N:_** Sorry its taken sooo long to update, exams are now all over for this year, and my 'lovely' boss found out so I'm doing more hours to make up for the 3 weeks I'm missing due to holiday :( Plus all the computer problems I'm having, I rebooted my pc to get it back to how it was when I first got it, cuz I messed it up really badly :( and now it works fine and bonus I can now play games on it again YAY! So I've been kinda glues to da Sims 2 :S But I'm going to try and keep writing in my spare time so cuz I don't want to be sitting in front of my pc all the time (I have books that need reading lol!)

….

….

_**Response to Reviews!**_

….

**DOMLUVR4EVER:** Hee hee Thanks for all the Reviews you've stuck with me from the very beginning :D If u didn't remind me about Sam I might have forgotten :S I forgot the age gap lol! Hope u like this chapter

**Okabacha**: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story so far :D

**blueicedragon129:** Thanks for the review, don't worry I'm not planning on stopping writing just yet.

**Lady Tabitha Of Trebond:** Thanks, hopefully there might not be such a long wait in between updates next time.

**AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff:** Love the name! Thanks, is it really Kawaii?

**celeborn61:** Lol study leave was mainly me being banned from the pc :S so it took me ages to type up my notes in to a readable order lol! Thanks for the review

**Slytherin Rogue:** Thanks for the tip, I thought I was I was getting mixed up.

**Brezzybrez:** Thanks for the review, another cliff hanger but not so bad, should update soon  
**otakuprincess:** Thanks for the Reviews, slowly my chapters are improving. People keep telling me not to put too much speak in but sometimes I forget to listen to them :S


End file.
